


Just Tonight

by courtneysk8r



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but i also love angst and he deserves to be stabbed a little, combination of post movie and flashbacks as needed, i just want booker to be happy, plus some of my thoughts on how immortality works as expressed through my OC, some self indulgent garbage, this is basically a bunch of one-shots that i'm trying to put together in a "plot"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneysk8r/pseuds/courtneysk8r
Summary: Not only did Booker betray his family, but he betrayed the woman he had spent over 100 years trying not to love."It's hard to give your heart to someone if theirs is so stuck in the past that they can't return the favor"
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien Le Livre & Original Female Character(s), Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> "Please remember me like this. Beautiful and talking shit. Cause things get ugly way too quick and right now we're just so perfect."
> 
> Welcome to my self-indulgent garbage featuring my OC and my desire to see Booker happy but also punished for his bullshit. Things are gonna bounce back and forth between post movie and the past because if we really want to explore the tragedy of the premise of this then we need to see that relationship develop so we're more emotionally invested when it goes to shit. There will be a happy ending....eventually. I probably won't share a full bio for my girl but things will come up about who she is and her backstory throughout the story. Sorry not sorry if people are OOC but obviously throwing someone else into the mix will change the dynamic a bit and this is how I'm choosing to interpret them.
> 
> I'm also a huge fan of listening to just one song to give me the mood for the chapter so if you want to listen along with me on this musical character study here ya go. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uVeNVgjf2Y

**Prague, 3 months after the events at Merrick Pharmaceuticals**

“What is the point of this?” Nile asked, her breath leaving her in a huff of air as she took a sword hilt to the ribs.

“You’re the one who asked for a training session.” Lex stepped back to give Nile a chance to catch her breath, lazily twirling the short sword she held.

“I didn’t think it would involve quite so much trying to kill me.”

“If I was trying to kill you, you would be dead already.” Lex chuckled, side stepping to avoid another wide swing of Nile’s blade. “You’re very competent with a gun, but your close range fighting could use a little work.” She blocked another swing with her own blade before kicking Nile in the shin and driving her to her knees.

“Who even uses swords anymore anyway?” Another swing, another block, the clang of steel on steel punctuating the conversation.

“We do, besides, I would think you of all people would appreciate the damage a blade can do.” A smirk, a scowl, a swing, a block. Nile took another hit to her left side and Lex quickly disarmed her before putting aside the blades and offering her a hand to help her back to her feet. “You need to concentrate more on your left side and not just what the blade is doing, especially if you are going to use it one handed. I would say maybe stick to two handed for now, at least until you get used to it.” The two women were quiet for a moment, Nile trying to catch her breath and Lex taking the time to rebraid her hair. “So why did you ask me?” Lex asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You clearly picked me as your training partner for a reason. I’m just curious as to why.”

“Oh, well...I mean the others were busy and…”

“And you thought I could use a distraction?” Lex finished. The last job had been a little rough. No one had died which was a plus, but it was the first real job since they had separated from Booker and it was more obvious than ever that the team was missing a piece. Lex had taken a knife to the ribs in a stupid mistake, too distracted by the missing person who should have been watching her back to notice until the tip of the blade got caught on bone.

“Do you want to talk?” Nile asked softly, sitting down on the grass outside their safehouse and looking over at the other woman. She hadn’t spent enough time around the team before everything went to shit to know how Lex felt about Booker, but she’d seen enough to make a fair guess.

“What’s there to talk about?” Lex huffed, sinking down next to Nile. She rested her head against her knees, hands on the back of her neck before taking a deep sigh and stretching out, bracing her arms on the ground behind her. “Talking won’t fix things.”

“You miss him.”

“We all do.”

“But you love him.” It wasn’t quite a question, but Nile still wasn’t sure.

“It’s not that simple.”

“What do you mean?”

Lex sighed, blowing the air up so it ruffled the loose hair framing her face. “It’s hard to give your heart to someone if theirs is so stuck in the past that they can’t return the favor.” She explained before reaching over to place a hand on Nile’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Nile, I’ll be fine. We all will, it’ll just take some time.” She pulled the younger woman off balance into a sideways hug, “You being here helps so don’t worry yourself trying to do more than that.”

**Cairo, New Years Eve 1899**

“So who’s going to stay up and celebrate the new year with me?” Lex asked, brandishing a couple bottles of champagne as she opened the door of the safe house only to be met with three fondly exasperated sighs and one frown of confusion.

“Why would we? We haven’t done anything before.” Booker eyed the bottles of champagne for a moment before turning his attention back to the poker game they had been in the middle of. He took a long sip of his drink before throwing a couple bills into the center of the table. “20.”

“Because, not every year is the turn of the century.” Lex explained, putting the bottles on the counter before coming over to the table. She propped her elbows on the back of Booker’s chair and glanced at his cards before turning to Nicky who was staring at his cards as if they would give him the answers he wanted. “ _ He’s got a pair of threes. _ ” She remarked in Sicilian, earning a soft laugh from Nicky and a glare from Booker. Her native language wasn’t one they had taught the newest member of the team, but he still had a pretty good idea of what she said and he waved an irritated hand at her to get her away from his chair. Lex grabbed a chair, pulling it up to the table backwards and straddling it before pouring herself a glass from the bottle of whiskey that Booker had put on the table before she left to pick up supplies. “Besides, it’s your first turn of the century Book.”

“I was alive for the last one Lex.”

It was her turn to shoot him an irritated look, “It’s your first one that you didn’t expect to see, and it’s your first one with us so it’s still a big milestone.”

“She did this the last two times, it’s a little ridiculous but you learn to put up with it.” Joe explained, laughing when Lex smacked him. 

“Just don’t let Joe open the champagne, last time he nearly took my eye out with the cork.” Andy teased, the corner of her lip curling up into the impression of a smile as the conversation devolved into laughing at past blunders and half-hearted disappointment at a bad hand of cards. Glasses emptied quickly and money changed hands quicker as the hours ticked closer to midnight. 

At 5 til midnight, Lex passed one of the bottles to Booker. “Would you like to do the honors?” Booker shrugged, taking the bottle from her and laughing with a roll of his eyes when the other four all grabbed plates to shield their faces. He popped the cork of the bottle and poured glasses for the people who had become his family over the last almost 90 years. “To the 20th century,” Lex started as she raised her glass, “Who knows what it will bring, but as long as we’re together that’s what matters.” Her toast was met with various calls of agreement before all five immortals drained their glasses of champagne. 

_ 5 _

Booker poured another glass for himself and Lex.

_ 4 _

Joe pulled Nicky into his lap.

_ 3 _

Nicky wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck.

_ 2 _

Lex tapped her glass against Booker’s.

_ 1 _

A soft chorus of “Happy new year” rang through the house while Joe and Nicky shared a tender new years kiss and Booker and Lex drained their glasses again. After what felt like no time at all and eternity, Joe and Nicky broke apart and went over to each place a kiss on Andy’s cheek. “ _ I guess that just leaves us.”  _ Lex remarked softly in French, turning to the man beside her. 

“ _ I guess so. _ ”

“ _ Happy new year. _ ” Lex murmured, standing up out of her chair to close the distance between them. Her hands came to rest on his cheeks, his beard scratching lightly at her palms as she gently pressed her lips to his. It was a simple kiss, nothing more than a brief brushing of lips, but she was reluctant to pull away and with his arm coming up to circle her waist he seemed reluctant to let her go. The world stilled and fell away as they froze, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and wanted nothing more than to chase the whiskey on his tongue. Her thumb moved almost of its own volition to trace the curve of his lips and the flick of his tongue against the pad of her thumb was so faint she would have thought she imagined it. 

The spell broke when Andy coughed loudly, Lex jumping back so fast she almost tripped over her own chair. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she tried to make eye contact with the other three but quickly dropped her eyes in embarrassment. “And on that note, good night everyone.” She stammered, beating a hasty retreat to one of the three bedrooms in the safe house. 

Booker watched her go, running a hand across his face, unable to take his eyes off her until she was out of sight. “Yeah I’m out too.” He remarked, not even bothering to look over at where Andy, Nicky, and Joe watched in varying states of amusement as he followed Lex out of the main room.

“Pay up Joe.” Andy chuckled as soon as they heard the soft click of a door shutting.

“I was so sure it would take him longer.” Joe grumbled, taking a few bills out of his wallet and passing them over to her.

She had left the door open, stopping just inside the room to work on undoing the braid she used to keep her curls in check. She heard his footsteps, heard the door click closed, so she wasn’t surprised when his hands closed over hers, taking over the job of untwisting her hair. “ _ This is a bad idea. _ ” His hands drifted to her shoulders, brushing down her arms as she leaned back into his touch.

“ _ Probably. _ ”

“ _ I think I’m too drunk to care. _ ”

She turned to face him, “ _ Booker, shut up. _ ” She replied, any hesitation or restraint vanishing as she pulled him in for bruising champagne and whiskey flavored kiss, the flames of over 50 years of tension igniting on the alcohol in their blood turning it into a raging inferno that they couldn’t have stopped if they tried. 


	2. Nightmare bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We dream of each other, they stop when we meet.” Lex replied, parroting Joe’s words to Nile from that first meeting in the church.
> 
> “And you’ve never met Quynh.” Nicky finished slowly, each word heavy with the weight of understanding. 
> 
> “What are you saying?” Joe asked, “Of course it would get better...if it didn’t...that would mean…”
> 
> “That I’ve been dreaming of her, feeling even just an echo of what she’s feeling, for 366 years?” Lex countered with a huff of what was just slightly too dark to be amusement. “More or less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everything I wanted was in my hand, I gave it all up for a better man. Beat me down but on the ground I stand. Sitting in the back baby hardly alive, if I'm about to crack kick the pedal and drive."
> 
> Immortality ain't all sunshine and roses kids. I wasn't sure what I wanted to be chapter 2 but then I found the perfect mood song for this one and it just kinda wrote itself. Some chapters further characterization, others further plot, I'll leave it up to you to figure out what purpose this chapter serves. 
> 
> In completely random notes, I was doing some google research (as you do when writing a fic with characters who are old af) and I found that there is apparently a knife fighting style called Paranza Corta which originated in Sicily and utilizes a stiletto knife in like a quick kill, stab and get out, assassin kinda way. Knights also apparently hated people who used stilettos because the stiletto is thin enough to slide between the links of chain mail. Needless to say that fit perfectly with Lex hence why the weapon mentioned is a stiletto.
> 
> Also, I know it feels like Nile is the character in the post movie scenes I go for a lot, but she's a really convenient way to get necessary information out since she's new to the team so she would have the most questions. I swear the others will have more to do later, but I mean the focus of this story is Lex and Booker so as much as I love Joe, Nicky, and Andy (and I do love them a lot) they aren't the driving force behind this fic.
> 
> This chapters mood song is Blame Me by The Pretty Reckless (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xX3ahNg-8_w) and there will be a lot of The Pretty Reckless in this mood playlist of Court's fic writing because I love this band and also a lot of the songs are appropriate for the tone I'm trying to set.

**Almaty 1924**

Lex heard Booker wake up before she saw him, the slight hitch in breathing and the rustle of fabric accompanied by a faint sigh and the uncapping of a flask. “Your watch isn’t for another hour, you can go back to sleep.” She murmured when he came into the main room to stand over the sink, the soft firelight of the candle at the table casting him into shadow. 

“I’m up now, might as well stay up.” The creak of the faucet sounded loud in the pre-dawn quiet of the safehouse and he was quick to splash cold water over his face and turn it off before the noise woke the other three. 

Lex watched him dry his face on the hem of his shirt, before he sat down at the table next to her, taking another long drink from his flask. “Do they know you still dream of Quynh?” She asked after a moment.

“Do they know you do?” He met her gaze then, one eyebrow raised in question. The flickering candlelight across her face made her normally expressive dark eyes difficult to read, but her lack of answer was answer enough. A small huff of amusement escaped him as he looked down at the stiletto she was polishing. “That’s what I thought.”

“I thought I hid it better than that.” She confessed after a moment, putting the polish down and sheathing the thin blade into her boot.

“You do,” He conceded, “If you don’t know what to look for.” He held the flask out to her in question when she lifted her cup of tea, and when she nodded he uncapped it and poured a little of the amber liquid into her still steaming cup. “Why haven’t you told them?”

“Why haven’t you?” She countered.

“I’ve been taking my cues from you on this one. Figured if there was a reason you hadn’t said anything then I shouldn’t either.”

“Fair enough.” She set the cup down on the table, but didn’t let go, letting the warmth seep into her hands and hoping it would be enough to chase the chill of the English channel from her bones. When he didn’t say anything more she looked up at him, reading the unspoken question in his eyes, the dark circles of sleepless nights growing in the inconsistent light. Lex dropped her head back with a sigh, rolling her neck a time or two as she considered how best to answer his question. “They feel guilty enough already.” She explained, “Leaving her broke them, the knowledge of what she’s going through is already almost too much. They suffer because she’s suffering. If they knew...if they knew we still felt it too, even the shadow of it that we get…”

“It would be too much.” He finished for her.

“I can’t do that to them, burden them with the knowledge that their choice to stop searching condemned us as well as her. They don’t deserve that.”

**Berlin 3 and a half months A.M.P.**

Nile awoke with a gasp, clutching at her chest and taking panicked stuttering breaths. “Nile?” That was Andy on the pallet next to Nile. “Are you alright?” Nicky. They hadn’t slept in such close quarters since that night in the church which meant that it was the first night that Nile’s nightmares didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Take deep breaths, it’ll pass.” Lex instructed, coming over from her sleeping bag on the other side of the room to kneel by the new immortal. 

“Do you want to talk?” Nicky again, but Lex answered before Nile could.

“She dreamed of Quynh again.” 

“How do you know?” Joe asked, looking between Lex who was pointedly not looking at him and Nile who was looking at Lex with a dawning comprehension.

“I recognized the signs, the way it feels. The way you struggle to breathe around the water in your lungs and the weight of the ocean crushing your chest. It’s not quite enough to kill you, but that doesn’t make it easier.” 

“It gets better over time.” Joe told Nile, his comforting smile turning to a frown when Lex scoffed.

“Alessandra?” Nicky sat up, making a move to reach out for her but she stepped back out of reach, arms coming protectively across her middle. Andy had frozen, as she usually did when Quynh was mentioned, but there was something else this time, a hint of horror as if she was coming to the same conclusion Nile had.

“We dream of each other, they stop when we meet.” Lex replied, parroting Joe’s words to Nile from that first meeting in the church.

“And you’ve never met Quynh.” Nicky finished slowly, each word heavy with the weight of understanding. 

“What are you saying?” Joe asked, “Of course it would get better...if it didn’t...that would mean…”

“That I’ve been dreaming of her, feeling even just an echo of what she’s feeling, for 366 years?” Lex countered with a huff of what was just slightly too dark to be amusement. “More or less.” 

“And Booker…” Nile added, not missing the collective flinch at the mention of his name.

“207-ish years.” Lex finished, pushing away from her spot on the wall and heading into the main room to pour herself a drink and get out from under the stares of her family.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Nicky asked softly, his quiet voice coming from just past her elbow, making her jump and curse softly under her breath for being so in her head that she didn’t hear him coming. “Alessandra?” The hand on her shoulder felt like a brand and she shrugged out of his touch.

“Why would I?”

“So maybe we could help.” The hurt in Joe’s voice was almost tangible. She didn’t know if it was over the fact that she kept it from him or that he missed seeing the signs, but it was enough to convince her she was right in keeping it from him all this time.

“You couldn’t.” She didn’t look at him, she couldn’t, “The dreams won’t stop until we either meet Quynh or she dies her final death. You already did everything in your power to find her so what more could you have done to stop it.” She could tell he was about to reply so she cut him off, “And talking about it wouldn’t do any good either. It wouldn’t make it easier to go through and there was no sense burdening you with it if it wouldn’t help.” Lex met his gaze then before looking over at where Andy had frozen, the ancient woman’s eyes drifting through time as her mind replayed the last moments she had seen Quynh. “You all had enough guilt to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends and fiends. If you want to follow me on tumblr i'm notyouraveragehalfdemon.


	3. The honeypot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is dramatic, Lex shows Nile what her role in the team is, and immortality gives a lot of time for inside jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I haven't been sleeping, just stare at the fan all night. Got tired of dreaming, running into you all the time."
> 
> This chapter's mood song is Bloodshot by Dove Cameron https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r0UI-YLq55s
> 
> So this is the first chapter that just takes place in one point in time and we're moving towards that being the norm as the chapters get longer and we work towards the post movie and the flashbacks approaching the same point in time. With this chapter I really wanted to explore Lex's strengths and what she brings to the team since they all seem to have a role. I've read a lot of fics using Joe as a honeypot and that was just the role that worked best for Lex (especially since that's not a role that works well for Andy).

“What do you got Copley?” Andy asked without preamble when the video call connected and the face of their new information guy popped up on the screen.

“Gun runner in Dublin with a habit of sending girls to the hospital where an associate of his cleans up his messes and makes sure they don’t talk. He’s been careful not to leave any evidence for the local authorities to do anything and no one knows where the stash of guns is. The last girl managed to give a statement before mysteriously succumbing to her injuries and she indicated that he took her to his gun stash and beat her up because she knew his secret and needed incentive to stay quiet.” He paused, pushing aside some of the notes that were out of view on his desk. “He needs to be taken care of but not without finding the stash of guns.”

Andy looked at the four immortals seated around the room where they could all hear Copley without crowding the camera. Joe, Nicky, and Nile all gave her nods in response to her unspoken question. When Andy turned to Lex, she was tapping on her cheekbone like she always did when she was mulling over a problem in her head. “Lex?” Lex looked up and came over to where Andy was seated so she could see Copley. 

“You said he’s careful not to leave evidence, and I assume that the authorities have tried tracing the buys?” She asked, getting a nod of confirmation.

“What are you thinking Lex?”

Lex sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “The best way in is to use one of us as bait. Get him to take us to the guns and take him down there, it’s not like he can do any lasting damage.”

“Okay, what do you need to make it work?”

“As much information on the girls as possible and video of the target if you have it.” Even though her reply was to Andy’s question, she directed her answer at Copley who turned his gaze off screen presumably to take note of what she needed. “Do you have his credit card statements?” She asked when Copley turned back to the camera.

“I can get them, anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Any place he frequents. He’s got to have somewhere that he’s meeting the girls or his buyers, if you can narrow down some options and get blueprints that would be helpful.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

With that settled, Lex stepped back out of view of the camera to let Andy finalize the details. Two days later they were in Dublin.

After three days of watching Lex sit at a table surrounded by documents and with an ever changing array of beverages that ranged from tea, coffee strong enough to kill a mortal, and an entire bottle of scotch with minimal food and the other three not willing to interrupt her, Nile had had enough. “Do you need some help?” She asked, pulling out a chair.

“Actually yes.” Lex admitted, leaning back in the chair and rubbing the back of her neck which had started to hurt from hunching over the table. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to plan by myself, and with Andy...well I’m second guessing myself a lot more.”

“I thought Andy did most of the job planning.” It wasn’t quite a question but Nile’s confusion was evident all the same.

“She does, but she also knows her limitations. A job like this where you have to plan around the actions of the target is not her speciality and since it’s usually me taking that bait role she would rather have me plan it. And I used to have...well the other three didn’t do the whole ‘breaking into places’ thing until after they became immortal so they aren’t as good with the more subtle methods.”

“I’m not even going to ask, but I don’t have much experience with that either so what can I do to help?”

“I just need you to sit here and listen to me talk this plan out to see if you can see anything I missed.”

The two women spent several hours seated at the table taking through the plan, Nile asking a multitude of questions. This was the first honeypot job they had done since she joined the team and she wanted to learn as much as she could. After much discussion and a very necessary cover story shopping trip, the plan was set.

Lex, with a new ID proclaiming her to be 19 year old Marissa Williams, a couple fake tattoos, a fake nose piercing, and a tracker stuck inside the cup of her bra, sat at the counter of the dive bar that Copley’s data had indicated that their target frequented. Nicky and Nile sat at a table in the corner, acting like they were on a date but with views of every exit of the space while Joe and Andy waited in a cafe across the street where they could cover the entrance from the outside. 

It wasn’t long before she was talking to their target, drinking and flirting and confusing Nile who had never before gotten to watch Lex work. “I thought it took more than that to get drunk?” She asked Nicky, comparing the number of drinks she had seen Lex drink with the way she was acting.

“It does.” He replied with a small chuckle, “our Little Lex is just very good at what she does.”

After about 45 minutes, Lex excused herself to go to the bathroom. It was a single use and she locked the door, turning the water on to cover the sound of her conversation from the outside. “Copley?” She asked, tapping the mic on the comm in her ear.

“Go.” The answering voice crackled down the line.

“I can’t close him tonight, he’s waiting for a buyer.”

“We’ve heard no evidence of a buy going down tonight.”

“He’s interested but holding back and he said he’s waiting for a friend. He’s got a buyer.”

“Good we can track the buy.”

“We can try but you said it yourself he’s careful on the job, we need the stash and closing him is still the best way to get to it.”

A pause, a sigh, “What do you need?”

“A phone number I can give him that will ring to my phone and a cover story update. Joe, you up for a little improv?”

“Should I be concerned?” Joe’s voice carried a hint of teasing in her ear.

“Of course not, I know your acting skills are limited and what I have in mind even you couldn’t mess up.” 

“Ouch Lex.” Joe laughed, “What did you have in mind?”

“Copley, here’s the cover update. Add older brother Michael, age 30. Parents died in a car accident 10 years ago and he fought for custody to keep his sister out of the system. Joe, give me a minute or two and then have fun. I’m going to leave my mic on, when I mention settling my tab Copley that’s your cue to give me the number. I’ll leave with Joe and have an excuse to meet up with the target later. Nicky, you and Nile can stay and wait for the buy and leave with Andy. Clear?” A chorus of agreement rang through her ear. “It’s showtime.”

Lex went back out to the bar, not quite walking in a straight line to make her seem more tipsy than she was. She ordered another drink and went right back to flirting with the target. 

“Marissa!”

“Fuck.” She whispered under her breath before turning around to face Joe who had just very angrily entered the bar. “Hey Mikey.” The greeting was a little slurred and the crooked grin did nothing to alleviate the annoyance across his face.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded crossing his arms across his chest when he got over to her.

“I’m having a drink Mikey, what’s it look like?”

“You told me you were going to Nicky’s house.” She saw more than heard Nicky snort in amusement from his table across the room.

“I did go to Nicole’s.” She protested and this time it was Nile laughing under her breath. “I went to see if she wanted to go out and she didn’t so I went without her.”

Joe pinched the bridge of his nose with a long suffering sigh that she’d heard a few too many times for it to be faked. “We’re going home.” 

“Can I at least finish my drink?” She asked looking up at him hopefully. “Guess that’s a no.” She muttered, turning back to the bar. “I have to pay my tab and then I’ll come with you okay? I’m sorry for worrying you, I just knew you’d say no if I asked.” She sighed, shooting him an apologetic look over her shoulder that softened his expression.

The bartender brought over the check and Lex dropped enough cash to cover it and then mouthed “Do you have a pen?” at the bartender. The bartender nodded and passed one over to Lex who grabbed a bar napkin and wrote down the number that Copley gave her onto it, sliding the napkin towards their target with a wink that Joe couldn’t see with her back to him. That settled, Lex grabbed her stuff and followed Joe out the door.

Several hours later, Nicky and Nile took care of the buyer, relieving him of the weapons he had just purchased. Two days later, Lex left to meet up with their target. “I’ll be alright Nile, he can’t do any lasting damage.” She reminded the newest member of their family when she looked concerned about letting Lex go unarmed and by herself. They listened in on the comms as Lex let herself be drugged and taken to the stash of guns, moving out as soon as the tracker stopped moving and trying to ignore the sounds of fists hitting flesh. 

Nile led the way in, Andy between her and Joe while Nicky covered the only exit. When she got down the stairs, she saw Lex kneeling on their unconscious target, his right arm very obviously broken. Lex offered her a bloodstained grin as her lower jaw snapped back into place, “Merry Christmas guys.” She greeted, waving a hand to showcase the weapons filling the room.

After a little debate with Copley, and taking some of the weapons they really wanted, the team left their target there so that the authorities could take him and maybe dismantle more of his network before returning to the safehouse.

“Joe are you going to be dramatic every time I need you to interact with a target?” Lex asked, taking a sip of her drink.

Joe shrugged, bringing his glass up to his lips, “Belgrade.” He remarked giving her a cheeky grin before taking a sip.

Lex groaned, dropping her head back, “Seriously? You’re bringing that up again?”

“Lex it was hilarious.” Joe argued while Andy snickered and Nicky gave Lex a slightly apologetic yet amused grin.

“It was not.” She protested.

“Then clearly we remember that job differently.” Joe remarked.

Andy leaned in towards Joe, “Your husband does not mind when you dance with the beautiful men?” She asked, taking on a slight accent and dropping her voice as deep as it could go.

“No,” Joe replied, batting his eyes at Andy and taking on a tone that was clearly supposed to be Lex with a French accent, “He likes the beautiful men too.”

Joe and Andy both started laughing while Lex dropped her head into her hands, her face turning red. “That is not what happened.” She complained.

“Oh so you’re saying you don’t remember? Let me refresh your memory again.” Joe remarked before taking on an impression of Lex again without the French accent, “Guys I’m changing the game.”

This time it was Nicky who replied, picking up a glass and taking on a voice that Nile was pretty sure was supposed to be Booker, “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to hate this?”

“You are!” Joe and Andy yelled together, nearly falling out of their chairs from laughing so hard. 

Lex dropped her forehead to the table with a groan, “I hate you all.” She grumbled face down into the hardwood.

“Okay I have to ask…” Nile started, as she looked around at the other four in confusion, “What happened in Belgrade?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on tumblr I'm notyouraveragehalfdemon. This is my first actual fanfic outside of stuff for rps so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also I might use "A.M.P." in the future as "After Merrick Pharmaceuticals" just because I can so fair warning.


End file.
